fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crux Paragas
Crux Paragas, the Bone Dragon (骨ドラゴン,'' 'Hone doragon'') is member of Ebon Wing guild, and leader of its White Vulture unit. Appereance Crux looks like average, young man, and wears commonly samurai-style armor. Usually his face is cowered with red cloth, and he has two swords on his belt. Armor is colored red and azure. Personality Crux is somewhot battle-maniac: He seeks fights continually, and when he finds one, nothing can stop him. While not fighting, he travels around nearby villaged, seeking fights. During quests, Crux wants to accomplish them as soon as possible, and hates to be interupted. Everyone in Ebon Wing knows that if Crux would be interupted, he would propably beat opponent senseless. There is one thing Crux hates over everything - fish. Reason why is unknown. History Not much is known about time before Crux joined Ebon Wing, expect that he learned Dragon Slayer magic from Bone Dragon Osserex, and that he used to be member of Dark Guild Daemon Blade, and bodyguard of Sidare Umbra. During this time, Sidare implanted similar Soul Lachrima to his body as he has, thus giving Crux so called "Artifical Immortality". He left soon after this, for unknown reasons. At somepoint he met Raven Theus, half-demon, and joined forces with him, for short time. After joining Ebon Wing, he heard that Sidare umbra had resurected his foster father, Ossarex, to dracolich Paleskull, and used his power to guard himself from enemies. After this Crux went for guest to seek Daemon Blade, but returned after seven years, telling that castle isn't in Fiore. Magic and Abilities Enchanted Strenght : Enchanted Speed : Enchanted Durability : Immense Reflexes : Crux has battled his whole life, and can predict nowdays his opponent's movement easily. Enchanted Hearing & Smell : Immense Magical Power''' : When releasing his full power, Grux starts emmit dark grey aura around him, wich eventually forms to form of dragon. '''Artifical Immortality : '''Due the Soul Lachrima on his chest, Crux's body does not age, giving him Artifical Immortality. He can be killed by breaking lachriama and then killing him. Lachrima repairs itself by absorbing users magical power, however. '''Master Hand-to-Hand combat : While trying to save his magical power or while using Dragon slayer magic, Crux fights barehanded, and has been shown to be very talented on it. Master Weapon Specialist : Crux has been able to wield almost any weapon he happens to wield, as long as it is not gun. He can still use bows. Bone Dragon Slayer Magic (骨の滅竜魔法 ,'' Kotsu 'no Metsuryū Mahō): Crux learnt Bone Dragon Slayer Magic from Ossarex, shortly before his death. As the name implies, his Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of bones, and he eats them to regain his strenght and magical power. Crux uses his magic mostly to grow weapons from bones and enchant his offensive cabalities. He can also create wings by growing then from his back. :::: '''Bone Dragon's Breath' (骨竜の咆哮 Kotsuryū no Hōkō): Crux's special Dragon Breath attack, wich contains small, arrow-like bone blades and bone dust. :::: Bone Dragon's Coarse Fist '(骨竜の粗い拳, Kotsu''ryū no Arai ken) : Crux cowers his hand with rough bone-scales and punches target. :::: :::: 'Bone Dragon's Scales '(骨龍・鱗, Kotsuryū Ringa) : Crux shoots arrow-like scales from his body like projectiles. Can be use as a combo with '''Bone Dragon's Coarse Fist, first hitting target with fist and then using Scales from 0-distance. After shot, new scales are grown. :::: :::: Bone Dragon's Slash '(骨竜の斬撃, Kotsur''yū no Zangeki) : Crux hardens his hand, extends nails to form a blade and slashes with it opponent. It can be compered to slash of sword, and it can cut large boulder half. :::: :::: 'Bone Dragon's Wings '(骨竜の袖, Kotsur''yū no Sode'') : Crux grows pair of skeletal wings from his back and dashes at opponent. Bones of the wings are as sharp as swords, so they can be used as offensive. :::: 'Bone Dragon's Claw '(骨竜の鉤爪, Kotsur''yū no Kagetsume''): Crux hands get bigger nails and scales to his hands, and then dashes at opponent with slicing attack. Like most of Bone Dragon Slayer Magic', this move can be combined with '''Bone Dragon's Scales', thus releasing serval arrow-head like scales at opponent while slashing. :::: Bone Dragon's Spear '(骨竜槍, Kotsu''ryūsō): Compared to rest of Dragon Slaying techniques, Bone Dragon's Spear is lot different: Crux first breathes some bone dust, wich is then compressed to spear. Spear is harder than steel, due compression. :::: '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi) :::: Bone Emperor : Dragon Nails (骨カイザー：竜爪, Hone kaizā: Ryū tsume): Crux hands are cowered with large dragonclaw, made from bone, increasing his offensive attacks strenght. Nails of claws can be extended. :::: Bone Emperor : Dragon Scale Armor (骨カイザー：竜規模鎧, Hone kaizā: Ryū kibo yoroi): Grux gets scales and some bone armouring all over his body, increasing his defense. :::: Bone Emperor : Dragon Jaw Fist (骨カイザー：龍顎拳, Hone kaizā: Ryūgakuken): Ultimate offense attack of Crux: Crux right hand is cowred with bone-armouring and his fist is cowered dragon skull. After forming, Crux dashes at opponent and punches. During punch, jaws of skull open, releasing Dragon-breath like attack from 0-distance. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Crux is capable to use the Dragon Force, even he doesn't like using it, stating that it "Takes all fun out from battles". When entering this form, Crux gets dragon-skull like headwear, dragon claws and -talons and some armouring. Also, he gets much more scales that previous forms, causing damage even by passing close enough opponents. :::: Bone Dragon's Deathly Rain (骨竜の死人雨 ,Kotsur''yū no Shibito ame''): Crux can use this attack only while using Dragon Force, stationg it to be his most large-scalest attack , since he fires all scales from his body at opponent. With one volley, Crux shoots about 500 Scales. Since Bone Dragon Scales can regernate rather quickly, he can use it multiple times, time after another. It however takes rather big ammount of magical energy. 'Requip - Arms '(換装- 換装, Kansō - Buki) : To save his Magical Energy, Crux commonly prefers using his Requip to get melee weapons or bows and taking enemies down with them. Crux has serval weapons stored to his Requip, including scythes, daggers, swords, spears, staffs, glaives, bows, axes, maces, etc. His favourite weapon is katana Mizuiro (みずいろ, Water Blue). Category:MakutaDethos Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Requip User Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Ebon Wing